Maybe to Close?
by angelsparkel
Summary: 10th chapter is up! This is Draco's 7th year at Hogwarts and he becomes a Death Eater. Voldemort makes Draco get close to Hermione Granger,and things dont turn out as what Draco expects.He starts to really love her! Feelings become close, Maybe to close?
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1  
  
~~This is Draco Malfoys 7th and last year and he is so happy! This year he has become a death eater and is extremely excited for the 1st meeting to happen. ~~  
  
~~~~~~~**************************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ "Draco would you hurry the hell up were going to be late for the meeting!" yelled Lucius Malfoy downstairs.  
  
Up stairs Draco was getting ready for the meeting. He had on his best robes (not his usual Slytherin kind.) Draco was so nervous "What if I screw up, will Voldemort kill me?" thought Draco. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit what am I going to say" Draco said in a low voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco just remembered his father calling he went downstairs to meet his father at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~"Bout time lazy boy!" shouted Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and headed to his father. "Don't SCREW it up for me! Draco shivered once, if you do I will KILL you!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry father I won't." said Draco in a low voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~***********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Draco and his father entered outside all the Death Eaters were there. "Lucius I didn't no the Death Eaters were coming to our house!" said Draco with a grunting expression on his face. ~~~~~~~~~****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Of course there coming here idiot boy where else would they go it's too obvious to go in the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But Draco ignored him because he just saw Crabbe and Goyle coming his way. I thought they were too stupid to find there way here thought Draco. "What are you two doing here?" asked Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused Crabbe then responded "Isn't this where the Death Eaters meet?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked at them astonished "No shit idiots!" But before any Crabbe and Goyle said any thing a Dark figure appeared right before there eyes.  
  



	2. The meeting

Ch. 2 (The Meeting) ~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark shadow figure swooped down onto the Malfoys lawn. Draco new who it was the Dark Lord or he who must not be named or as very few wizards say Lord Voldemort. He spoke with a dark, loud mean voice. "Wormtail did you kill all the mudbloods that you were assigned?"  
  
Every one looked toward Wormtail. Wormtail hesitated then spoke "I k-k- killed some of the mudbloods," Wormtail said in a low voice.  
  
"SOME!" shouted Voldemort. Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail "Cruico!"  
  
Draco looked at Wormtail which was screaming with pain and lying on the ground kicking and screaming as loud as ever. "NOW TELL ME YOU WILL KILL ALL THOSE MUDBLOODS!" Voldemort shouted at him.  
  
"Yes I w-w-will sir." Howled Wormtail with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Now let's get on with the meeting shall we?"  
  
All the DeathEaters responded "Yes lord."  
  
"Good." Voldemort said in a deep voice. "Now we have four new members joining are group."  
  
Crabbe looked around and then said to Draco and Goyle "I thought there was only supposed to be us!"  
  
Draco looked around and then saw Pansy Parkinson wave toward his way. Damn it I should've dumped her when I had the chance! Thought Draco. Then he looked up at Crabbe "No the bitch is joining us too, Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
Goyle then had looked at Draco weird and said "I thought you were going out with her!"  
  
Draco had a smirk on his face "I am idiot but I'm going to dump her after the meeting!"  
  
"Oh ok!" laughed Crabbe and Goyle. They then looked at Voldemorts direction and listened to him.  
  
"The four new comers to come to the Death Eaters are..Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle." Pronounced Voldemort. He motioned for the four to come up to him. Draco was first in line Voldemort touched him on his left wrist and left a mark which was supposed to mark that you're a DeathEater. Draco winced a little when Voldemort touched him. It gave a little sting when the mark was on. He looked at the mark and on it, it spelled the letter "D". Draco was glad that it spelled "D" since that is what his name started with and to know that he was a DeathEater  
  
After the meeting was over Voldemort motioned Draco over again. Draco walked over slightly terrified that he was going to punish him. "Draco I have an assignment for you."  
  
"Ok sir." Malfoy said in a slight whisper.  
  
"I want you to figure out how Harry Potter keeps defeating me!" Voldemort said in a cold harsh voice.  
  
"Lord how will I he hates me!  
  
"Well maybe a friend perhaps?"  
  
Draco then had a smirk on his face "Yes sir." 


	3. The Break up

The Break up!  
  
After the meeting Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe walked over toward Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Don't laugh; um I have to get close to Hermione Granger!" Draco said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed as hard as they could but Pansy just remained silent. "Then that means we wont get to be together!" cried Pansy.  
  
"Yea whatever it's over!" Draco said loudly enough.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed even harder. It looked like Pansy was getting ready to cry. "Well this is last night seeing each other so we better do something useful!" Pansy said smirking. Draco looked at the motion she was making with her fingers that made a circle and then another finger going into the circle.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle started dying laughing again but was on the ground. "Would you two shut the fuck up!" screamed Draco. They stopped laughing immediately when Draco said that.  
  
"Well how bout it you and me, tonight?" Pansy said quietly. Crabbe and Goyles eyes lit up.  
  
"Hell no I would never want to fuck you! And I never wanted to go out with you in the first place I was going to break up with you at the last day of school but I forgot!" Draco added.  
  
Pansy walked toward him and smacked him right on the face.  
  
Draco looked at her with a death look and then said "Get out of my lawn you fuckin bitch!"  
  
Goyle then looked at Pansy and looked at her as if she was an angel. "Who are you looking at Goyle?" Draco said looking confused.  
  
"I'm still available!" cried Goyle.  
  
Pansy walked over to him and kissed him. Then in seconds they Apparated.  
  
Crabbe looked dumb struck and Draco had a blank face as just nothing happened. "That dumb ass what was he thinking!" Draco laughed. Crabbe wiped his dumb struck face into a smile and started to giggle. Just then two owls appeared with a letter for him and Crabbe.  
  
"Hey I know what this letter is for! It's are school supplies!" Crabbe said looking like he had just answered the hardest question.  
  
Draco looked at him astonished "No shit Crabbe! We get them every year genius!"  
  
"You really think I'm a genius?" Crabbe said with a grin on his face. But Draco just ignored him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I think we need to go to Diagon alley now." Crabbe said still thinking he was a genius.  
  
"You're a fukin idiot Crabbe!" Then Crabbe and Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
As Draco and Crabbe apparated from the Malfoys lawn they were in Diagon Alley in a flash. "Ok were here so what books do we need to get Crabbe?" asked Draco.  
  
"Umm.. We- no, that's not it, umm why don't you look at it your self Draco!"  
  
Draco looked at him confused and then said "Don't you know how to read Crabbe?" Draco looked at the list it read: Care of Magical Creatures grade 7, Advanced Divination, Transfiguration grade 7, Complicated Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, but then Draco stopped and wondered who would be the next teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since 6 years they have had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, its believed that the job is cursed, and that's why no one wants the job.  
  
"C'mon Crabbe lets go to Flourish and Blotts to get are new books." Draco cooed.  
  
As both of the boys got into the store Draco spotted Harry pop out of a fire place. "Ha look at that Crabbe, Potter doesn't no how to Apparate!" Draco smirked. Crabbe laughed with a troll laugh.  
  
"Hey Pothead! Still don't know how to Apparate!" Draco added. Harry just gave him a death glare.  
  
"WOOSH!"  
  
Ron had just flew out of the fire place and hit Crabbe. Crabbe got up ready to hit but Draco stopped him "Don't waist your time on Weasel, Crabbe he's just as bad as Pothead just poorer. Still don't know how to use floo powder Weasel?" Draco said jerkily. Crabbe laughed again.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Just then a girl with wavy brown hair, brown eyes Apparated right next to Harry and Ron. "Hey look at that Potter your Mudblood girlfriend knows how to Apparate!" Draco said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Malfoy!" Harry said looking devastated.  
  
"Why? Don't like Mudbloods Potter?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh no, I just forgot what Voldemort told me, to get close to Hermione Granger! Shit why does it have to be her of all people! Oh well if I get Weasel and Pothead out of the way I know I will get Granger! Thought Draco.  
  
"Well Granger what do you think of Pothead? Since he doesn't want to go out with you!" Draco said.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry and was getting ready to cry. "This is working it is actually working that bitch has feelings for Pothead ha!" Thought Draco.  
  
"Harry I thought you really liked me!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I do just not like that!" said Harry looking confused. Hermione started to cry even more. Draco and Crabbe just laughed even harder.  
  
"Hear that Granger? Potter doesn't like you!" screamed Draco howling with laughter.  
  
"I-I-I hate you Harry!" cried Hermione. Then she ran out of the door crying. Harry tried to stop her he then shouted "Please Hermione come back!"  
  
"Well Potter guess you just lost your girlfriend!" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Its all because of you Malfoy that Hermione is mad at Harry!" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Malfoy looked toward Ron's way "Weasel here catches on to things pretty fast, don't you think so Pothead?" Draco said.  
  
Ron pulled his hand in his pocket and took his wand out. But Draco was too quick he took it out first and yelled "Cruico!" Ron got down on his legs and yelped with pain. Draco and Crabbe just laughed.  
  
"Crabbe take care of Potter! Oh and get my school supplies, just give the clerk the list and he will give you the supplies! See you at school Pothead and Weasel!" Draco added.  
  
"Uh I will get your supplies Draco!" Crabbe said.  
  
"You better!" Draco shouted as he was exiting Flourish and Blotts still hearing Ron cry of pain.  
  
"Yes! That bitch hates Pothead now! I only have to get Weasel out of the way and I got her. Thought Draco. Just then he saw Hermione walking toward Knockturn alley crying her heart out. Well I better go to Granger and talk to her. Thought Draco.  
  
"Hey Granger wait up!" cried Draco running toward her. She turned around and looked even angrier before. Draco got in front of her and stopped her. "Where are you going Granger?" asked Draco.  
  
"That's none of your business Malfoy so just fuck off!" screamed Hermione. Draco ignored her though because he was to busy looking at her. She sounds just like me. Her eyes and everything about her is beautiful. Thought Draco. What did I just think, oh fuck I'm losing it! Draco thought again. But then he was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy?" snapped Hermione.  
  
Draco turned away and said "Nothing!"  
  
"Ok, so can you get out of my way?" Hermione said still crying. She walked right around him.  
  
"Wait Hermione! I just wanted to say how Pothead treated you back there it was fuckin mean."  
  
Hermione turned around and stared at him "Did you just say Hermione?" Draco blushed and nodded.  
  
"You never call me Hermione!"  
  
"Why you got a problem with that fagot?" Draco said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"No I don't, and why do you have to be mean to everyone expect you and your cronies?" Hermione said. What do I say, what do I say? Damn it! Ummm think fast! Thought Draco.  
  
Draco gulped and responded "Listen Hermione I'm sorry how I treated you the last 6 years, people change you no!" Hermione looked into his eyes as she never did before, though it gave Draco a romantic feeling inside him.  
  
"You really mean that Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes I do Hermione." Draco said. He was so glad that Hermione actually called him Draco for the first time.  
  
"Well who are you going to stay with since you're mad at Pothead and since Weasel hangs out with Potter?" asked Draco looking curious at the time.  
  
"I dunno I thought I was going to stay with Ginny, but since asshoe is staying with Ron I really don't know where I'm going to stay!"  
  
Well since you already like her just inviter her over to your house! Thought Draco.  
  
"Um well you could stay with me Hermione. She just stared at him.  
  
"No I don't think so Draco I know you've changed but I still don't trust you!"  
  
"Well sorry, I was just trying to help your poor lonely asshoe!" Draco gritted his teeth when he said this.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco I just don't trust you that well for right now."  
  
"But will you ever trust me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes I will but it's not like you, and it's like you're a whole new person!" cried Hermione. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Added Hermione. Then she apparated and left Draco alone in Knockturn alley.  
  
Well I guess that went OK. I mean it seems like she kina likes me, but still doesn't trust me. Well since Potter is out of the way, Weasel is left, and if I can get him out of the way, so Hermione doesn't have any friends, and I'll be the one she will come to! Thought Draco. Then Draco himself apparated back to his house. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts  
  
As soon as Draco got to his house he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"DRACO!" Draco turned around at recognized it was his father, Lucius. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Getting my school supplies bastard!" yelled Draco heading toward his room.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY!" shouted Lucius. But Draco just ignored him. Instead of Lucius shouting at him he took out his knife.  
  
"You better watch out boy!" Lucius said taking the knife and running toward Draco. Draco whipped around and as soon as he saw the knife his eyes bulged out. He took off for a run up the black marble staircase, but Lucius was to fast. He grabbed Draco and jabbed the knife in Draco's right arm.  
  
It felt like someone had just shot him in the arm, or put the spell on Cruico. Draco had has this spell on him a few times when he was little, but instead the Cruico curse hurt even more than the knife. Draco remembered one of the times his dad used it on him. It was before Hogwarts when he was 7 years old. His dad was killing Narcissa (his mum) but Draco tried to stop Lucius, but instead Lucius hit him with the spell Cruico. He remembered crying with pain, and that his mum was dying right in front of his eyes. While he was trying to escape from his father, just like his mum tried to, he remembered her gray eyes looking into him, and her blonde hair waving back and forth, and her last words "I love you Draco."  
  
Draco wanted to kill his father so much. "I HATE YOU LUCIUS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MUM LIKE THAT?" Draco shouted trying not to cry.  
  
"BOY DON'T TALK ABOUT HER!" shouted Draco.  
  
Draco was to mad to talk. In that very second he punched his father with all his might, and pushed him down the staircase. He looked down out him and noticed that Lucius was knocked out.  
  
I have to get out of this house before Lucius wakes up! Thought Draco. He looked down at his arm which was draining constant blood. Then he raced up to his room and packed all his stuff for Hogwarts. "How could my own fuckin father do that to me and my mum?" Draco thought. He took one glance around his room which was lined with famous Quidditch players, and one picture of his mum waving at him, which all his pictures were on a solid black wall. He had a large room, with a huge bed, and other wizard things! Draco. He looked at his arm which was gashed with pain. "Where should I go?" thought Draco. He glanced back down "Shit it hurts!" "Oh yea I know a good place to go to St. Mungo's hospital! Then before Lucius came up stairs Draco grabbed all his needs for Hogwarts, and Apparated to St.Mungo's hospital.  
  
As soon as Draco landed at St.Mungo's hospital he recognized a familiar face in front of him. "Wormtail is that you?"  
  
Wormtail spun around and looked terrified to see Draco. "H-h-hi." Wormatail said in a soft yet shaky voice. But before Draco got to say anything else Wormtail had vanished. Wonder what he is doing here? Thought Draco but he wasn't too curious. Draco walked to the counter with a very old lady behind it waiting for him to talk. "I need to get this heeled and fast!" yelled Draco out of breath.  
  
He showed her the place where his dad had stabbed him, she looked at for about 5 seconds and responded "What happened?"  
  
Draco stared amazed at the lady and then said "M-m-my." But then he broke off thinking if he told the lady what really happened, then his father would find out and he would surely get killed from Lucius. "Would you hurry the fuck up, I thought this was a hospital!" shouted Draco raged with anger.  
  
The lady looked at him astonished about what he just said, but she stayed still. She looked at his right arm again and answered "Easy, Imperio!"  
  
He looked at his arm and immediately the stab vanished, and the blood soaked through his skin. It had a tingling affect when she used the curse, but it didn't hurt him. Draco then strode off in another direction and sat down on couch thinking about what just happened between him and his father.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Draco glanced another direction. He looked at the figure that stood there, it had a black cloak on, and you could hardly see the person who was underneath it. He then heard people screaming with fright. He knew who it was, it was his father. "Lucius is going to kill me right in front of these people." Thought Draco.  
  
"DRACO!" shouted his father.  
  
Before Draco looked back he Apparated. He was now at the Hogwarts express. Then millions of wizards were around them. Draco suddenly recognized lots of faces in the crowd. Right beside him were Goyle and Pansy making out. "What the hell do you think your doing Goyle?" asked Draco.  
  
Goyle spun around and looked at Draco stupefied. "Uh kissing?" Draco rolled his eyes and added quickly "No shit, but why are you kissing (Draco looked toward Pansy's direction) that hoe?"  
  
Goyle seemed to regain his sense, because he then started to laugh. Pansy glanced toward Goyle and smacked him right in the face. "THAT HURT!" Goyle screamed with fury.  
  
"Yea well get used to it if your going to go out with me!" shouted Pansy. Draco liked this comment and smirked.  
  
She then walked away from Goyle and whispered to Draco "Nice ass!"  
  
Draco's smirk wiped off his face and turned into a horrified look but didn't say anything.  
  
"Where's Crabbe?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Beats me." Answered Draco.  
  
But right then Crabbe appeared holding what look like Dracos school books. "Give me those!" snapped Draco. Goyle handed it over and looked at Crabbe.  
  
"Where's your girlfriend, Crabbe?" asked Goyle.  
  
"I dunno." responded Crabbe.  
  
The train started to whistle so Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco all climbed aboard on the Hogwarts express. Draco found his usually compartment he usually sits in. Crabbe and Goyle sat down on the seats opposite to him. "So Goyle did you hit it off last night?" asked Draco looking very curious.  
  
But before Goyle could answer the slide door opened up. It was Pansy. She walked in and sat right by Draco. "Why don't you go sit by your boyfriend?" asked Draco. But Pansy didn't respond she turned and looked out the window. Draco new he couldn't say anything else to Crabbe and Goyle because Pansy would just interrupt. He began to feel tired so he laid his head on a pillow and went to sleep. He suddenly awoke but kept his eyes closed. He felt a rough yet delicate body rubbing up and down on him. He looked up it was Pansy. She was riding all over him. Draco tried to get away from her but she pulled him back. "C-mon Draco lets do it!" said Pansy in a sexy voice.  
  
"Get off me you bitch!" cried Draco. She pulled him back again.  
  
"It'll be fun!" said Pansy.  
  
Draco not thinking pulled her toward him and started kissing her. He new if he kept kissing her that she will eventually run out of breath, and she would try to come back for air, but he wasn't planning on doing that he was going to kiss her until she passes out. They kept it up for about ten minutes until she finally let go and passed out. He wasn't very much out of breath since he was a really good kisser in all. He decided he better go to a different compartment. "I regret what I just did." whispered Draco.  
  
He looked through every compartment but they were all full. He thought of quit looking, and go back to his own compartment, but he decided he could do one more try. In the window of this compartment there was a curly hair figured, and a long red haired person sitting next to that person. He opened the door and inside was two girls he recognized it was Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Hermione looked up first.  
  
Oh no it's her! Thought Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco sneered. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Yes I guess." answered Hermione as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Where's all your cronies?" asked Ginny snickering.  
  
I better not tell them what happened. If I want to get close to Granger than I better not mention the Pansy incident. And if I tell weasel she would surly tell dumb and dumber. "Uh long story." lied Draco.  
  
"Hah I bet Crabbe and Goyle got tired of the ferret, and felt like beating him up so he ran!" sniggered Ginny.  
  
That little fag whats she talking bout? thought Draco.  
  
"Shut the..." but someone interrupted Draco it was Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Ginny!" screamed Hermione.  
  
Ginny's laughter died down, and went into a scowl looking at Hermione. Draco shot a snort of laughter. "Granger actually took up for me." Thought Draco.  
  
Ginny started up again "B-B-but remember what he used to call you?"  
  
Hermione looked as if she were going to scream "Yes Ginny I do remember what he used to call me, but SOME people can change."  
  
She believes me, there's one more step to getting close to her. Thought Draco.  
  
"Malfoy change? HAH!" Ginny mumbled.  
  
Draco didn't hear her though instead he just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. I wonder where Weasel and Potthead is?" thought Draco. He was about to say that until the slide door opened. It was Draco's favorite person of all. He had greasy black hair, very pale, and a long hooked nose. It was Severus Snape. Draco's favorite teacher. He taught Potions, and was head of Slytherin house. Hermione and Ginny looked horror struck, but Draco flashed a smile. "Yes Professor?" asked Draco while his eyes where shimmering.  
  
"Can I have a slight word with you Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes sir." Answered Draco.  
  
Snape shifted his direction toward Ginny and Hermione. "And what are you two doing here?"  
  
Hermione answered before Ginny did "Sitting Professor. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
That was the first time Draco heard anyone talk to Snape like that. Well he did hear Harry Potter talk to him like that all the time when he got mad, but he always got a detention.  
  
Snapes eyes flickered. "Don't smart off with me Granger!"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. Snape saw her to.  
  
"Detention Granger, with me." Snapped Snape.  
  
Hermione just sighed. "Right after the feast." Added Snape.  
  
Ginny added in "But sir she will not know what the password is to get in!"  
  
"Too bad Weasley." Said Snape. Now he had a smirk on his face.  
  
Ginny's face went blood red.  
  
"You two leave!" Snape said.  
  
Ginny and Hermione got up and headed for the door, but it opened up again. This time it was Harry and Ron. Ron first looked at Snape and then at Draco.  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Ron sounding very frightening while he was looking at Snape.  
  
"Really!" snorted Harry.  
  
"Funny you should say that boys, but why are you here?" smirked Snape.  
  
"Well I'm a prefect professor!" answered Ron still looking quite terrified.  
  
"Yes I know that Weasley but what is Potter doing here?"  
  
"He's HeadBoy sir!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Snapes eyes widen. "Why Potter? When he brakes all the rules, craves attention by doing awful things, and a very sensitive yet selfish grubby boy? But why not Draco? He's smart, good looking, and never has broken any rules!" Draco smiled. He was very pleased at what Snape just said.  
  
A squeaky voice came up again it was Hermione "Your right Professor!"  
  
Every one stared at her in a weird look. But Snape looked pleased. "Why thank you Mrs. Granger. But that doesn't mean your going to get detention off." Smiled Snape.  
  
Hermione didn't wipe her smile off she just kept it "I know that sir I wasn't planning on trying to get out of detention from you, but really I meant it."  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny looked very shocked as she said that. "She really does like me, she does think I should be head boy, thought Draco while Hermione's words were still running in his head "I really meant it!" Then before anyone said anything Snape started in "Now can me and Draco please have a talk and all the Gryffindors please LEAVE!" shouted Snape. They all left without a word. Snape glanced back at Draco.  
  
"Hello Draco," said Snape.  
  
Draco looked up into his cold black eyes "Hi sir."  
  
"Draco I have been hearing strange rumors about you," said Snape.  
  
"Y-y-you have sir?" asked Draco. Oh no! Wonder if he figured out that I was a death eater, thought Draco. Draco looked away from Snape, but toward his left arm. Draco could see the "D" on it. He quickly pulled down his sleeve which now covered the "D". Snape suddenly looked down too.  
  
"Draco let me see your left arm," snapped Snape.  
  
Draco gulped. "Why sir?"  
  
"Don't question me Draco!" shouted Snape. That was the first time in 7 years that Snape had shouted at him. Now Draco knew that Snape had figured out that he was a Death Eater.  
  
"Sorry Sir," cried Draco. Snape suddenly grabbed Dracos left arm. Draco could feel the sweat running down his back. He tried to jerk away, but Snape was to fast. Snape pulled down his sleeve almost showing the mark but then the door opened. It was Professor McGonagall. She looked out of breath, but still looking like she always did. Snape quickly took his arm off Draco, and started to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Snape started in a cold voice "Yes Minerva?"  
  
She started at Draco and Snape for a few seconds and then looked at Snape again. "Meeting."  
  
Snape took one ugly glance and started for the door, but before he did he stopped. "Oh yes Draco I almost forgot to tell you, you have a detention with Miss Granger today also."  
  
Draco looked as if his eyes were going to bulge out. Now he had lost his favorite person to be around with, and he lost his trust. Snape had never been mean to Draco, Draco couldn't even imagine going to detention from SNAPE! "I hate him!" thought Draco.  
  
Snape then walked out the door. A few moments later the train stopped. Draco new he was now at Hogwarts. He took his stuff, and walked out of the train very quickly. He looked at the beautiful castle. He was at home again, he was at Hogwarts. 


	6. Welcome Back!

Welcome Back!  
  
As Draco glanced around he suddenly saw Hermione. He suddenly started to walk to her, but then some one grabbed him. Draco spun around, it was Snape. Draco tried to jerk away from him, but there was no point Snape was to strong. "Get off me!" screamed Draco. Snape shot him a death glare then spoke softly "Don't speak to me like that Draco."  
  
Snape loosened his grip on Dracos arm, and as he did Draco broke away from him arm, and ran toward Hermione. As Draco got to Hermione he was out of breath. "Hi Hermione."  
  
"Uh, hullo Draco." Hermione said looking quite confused.  
  
(As they were talking they were walking up to the castle.)  
  
"I just wanted to say-"but then Draco stopped what he was saying and looked around where Hermione was. "Where are Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"You mean Potthead and Weasel?" joked Hermione.  
  
Draco laughed at this. 'Good Potter and Weasley are out of the way, now I have her to myself!' thought Draco.  
  
"Yea that's what I mean, so where are they?" asked Draco.  
  
"Harry's with Cho." whispered Hermione, looking rather angry.  
  
But Draco couldn't quite hear her. "Sorry, but could you speak up?"  
  
Hermione then looked even angrier. "HARRY'S WITH CHO!"  
  
"Oh." Said Draco. 'Damn he must really like her!' thought Draco.  
  
Hermione spoke again. "And Ron's with Parvati."  
  
Draco snorted at this. "And you're with me." Draco flashed a smirk at Hermione.  
  
Hermione started to giggle. "So where's your friends?" asked Hermione looking curious.  
  
Draco started to laugh. "Friends HAH there a bunch of dumb asses."  
  
"You just figured that out?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco just looked at her, and didn't say anything. He looked down at Hermione, and saw that everything about her was beautiful. Her hair, eyes, body, personality was beautiful to Draco. 'I like her.' thought Draco. Just then Draco Malfoy new he had a crush on Hermione Granger.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Um I just wanted to say, Thank you." Draco blushed.  
  
Hermione took a second to think about what Draco just said. "For what?"  
  
Draco was getting frustrated with her. 'You bitch! I try to be nice, and thank you, and you can't even remember!' thought Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione. "On the train when you were speaking to Snape." Hermione was about to speak again but Draco interrupted her. "When you agreed with him about me being HeadBoy, rather than Potter."  
  
"Oh that. No problem, anyways it's just the truth I mean Snape is right Harry brakes all the rules, and doesn't make decent grades. But you, you're very smart, talented, and you don't go around breaking every rule there is, and you're very sexy (Draco blushed)."  
  
"Thanks." said Draco. 'Whoa! Sexy? Did I just hear Hermione Granger say that I was sexy? And said I was smart and talented!' thought Draco. Draco then smirked at her. "I know you like me."  
  
Hermione started to laugh. "Uh, I went too far with the sexy part." She lied.  
  
"Hermione I just want to let you no, you suck at lying!" laughed Draco. "And you know I'm sexy!"  
  
"Shut up Draco." Hermione said trying not to smile. "I will tell you this though, I don't like the old Malfoy, but I really, really like the new Draco."  
  
"That's good, because I share the same feelings about you." Draco said truthfully. Draco stopped walking so did Hermione. They were at the castle. He looked around, and saw no one near them. He moved closer to Hermione leaned over, and kissed her soft delicate lips. She kissed back letting her tongue go into Draco's mouth. Draco liked her soft lips touching his. Draco placed his arm around her, and brought her even closer. While they were kissing Hermione whispered in his ear "Some ones coming Draco."  
  
"Sure." Draco whispered back in her ear. Draco started to kiss on her neck. He loved the ways she smelled.  
  
"Really Draco! Get off me!" hissed Hermione. But Draco continued to kiss her. 'What's she talking about?' thought Draco. "It's him!" Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"Who? That dumb ass Snape?" Draco snickered. Draco continued to kiss her on the neck.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at these two love birds." said a silky voice behind Draco.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione right when the voice said this. He turned around and looked at the person that spoke. It was Snape, and he looked devastated then ever. Draco gulped. 'Has that nosy bitch been spying on us the whole time?' Uh oh he heard me call him a dumb ass! Great I'm in for it.' thought Draco. "So professor how long have you been spying on us?" Draco said.  
  
Snape started to grin. "I was walking up to the castle intill I heard a voice scream "Get off me." So I stopped and saw you kissing on Granger when she was trying to push you off her."  
  
Draco gulped. 'Damn it what should I say! Snape had a whole different story then what really happened. That bitch why does he have to nose around all the time!'  
  
"Then I heard you Draco." Snape said.  
  
"Oh really? About how I said you're the best teacher Hogwarts has had?" Draco lied. He couldn't think of anything else to say to him.  
  
"Draco don't lie to me! I heard what you said."  
  
A tiny voice spoke up. "Sir please you've got it all wrong."  
  
Snape shifted his way toward Hermione. "Really Granger?" Snape smirked.  
  
"Uh yes sir." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Now I know you wouldn't lie to me like Draco did. Or would you Granger?" snapped Snape.  
  
"No I wouldn't. But Draco didn't lie sir. When we were walking he said those great things about you. Didn't you Draco?"  
  
Draco wasn't listening to Hermione. He was to busy thinking about what Snape was going to do to him next. "DIDN'T YOU DRACO?" Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco suddenly pulled his attention to Hermione. "Huh? Oh uh yea I said that."  
  
Snapes grin vanished into a scowl. "Then why did Mr. Malfoy call me a dumb ass?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Snape?" Draco lied. Snapes white face turned blood red. "You idiot boy, I heard and saw everything!"  
  
"You're wrong Professor. Draco didn't call you a dumb ass, but uh a snake!" Hermione cried.  
  
"A snake?" asked Snape.  
  
Draco didn't know what was going on. He just listened to Hermione, and pretended like he new.  
  
"Yes. You heard Draco say that, and thought that he said "Snape. You can get Snape and Snake mixed up easy, since they sound alike.  
  
'Sound, Act, and look alike!' thought Draco.  
  
"I knew Draco was dumb, but not that dumb! But why would Draco call a snake a dumb ass?"  
  
"Watch your language sir." whispered Draco. Hermione started to giggle, but Snape didn't hear him.  
  
Hermione pulled up her sleeve. When Draco looked at her arm she had two bloody red marks, and black bruises around it. Draco knew that a snake couldn't do that, and Hermione was too intelligent to not fight it off.  
  
"So?" snapped Snape.  
  
"The snake bit me, and uh that's why Draco said that snakes were dumb asses!" Hermione said.  
  
Snape looked at Hermione for a while. He knew she was lying, but he couldn't think of anyways to prove her wrong. Snape started to grin. "Why didn't you curse the snake, Mrs. Granger?"  
  
She looked up at him, and smirked. "I was asleep sir, at my house of course."  
  
"Then why was the snake in your house?" Snape growled.  
  
Draco started in. "Really Professor, Hermione's probably tired of answering all your nosy questions. And besides you're already late for the feast. Well, Hermione and I should be leaving now. See you in detention."  
  
With out letting Snape respond, Draco and Hermione had already ran off into the castle. He looked around the castle, it looked more beautiful then he had ever seen before. Maybe because he missed staying at Hogwarts, are that he was in the best mood, but he didn't know he just felt that he was at home again. "That was fun." giggled Hermione.  
  
"Yea it was." chuckled Draco. "I didn't know you could lie like that Hermione!"  
  
"Well you obviously don't know me that well do you Draco?"  
  
"I learn something new everyday about you Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your intelligent, funny, good lier, excellent kisser, beautiful, nice, mean, and.."  
  
But Hermione interrupted him. "Mean?"  
  
"Remember 4th year? When you smacked me as hard as you could! And when you started cussing me out when I was trying to help you in Diagon Alley!" smirked Draco.  
  
"Yes but that was along time ago! Wait! You used to call me a mudblood and everything!"  
  
"Yes I do, but I already said I was sorry! And you don't have to apologize, because I was the bitch 6 years ago." Draco said.  
  
Hermione stepped closer to Draco, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'll be seeing you later Draco."  
  
"Bye angel." Draco whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
He walked to the feast constantly thinking about Hermione. 'I love her, I want her to be with her every second. I don't care about Potter and Weasley, because she kissed me! But then how will we act around are friends? Pansy would tell everyone about us, if she figured out about me and Hermione. But then Crabbe and Goyle are two dumb to figure anything out so they wouldn't mind. Then there's Potter and Weasley if they caught us together they'd kill her, but of course I wouldn't let them. Still maybe we should keep a low profile around our friends.' Draco was now in the Great Hall. He walked over to the Slytherin table, and took a seat between Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, and he saw Hermione sitting next to Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. Then across from her he saw Potter and Weasley trying to talk to her. Harry suddenly looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy looking at them. Then he whispered something to Hermione, and Hermione looked over at Draco and grinned. He smiled back, and watched Hermione starting to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Draco, why are you looking at that mudblood?" Goyle laughed.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that again!" yelled Draco.  
  
Goyle shut up, and looked at Crabbe dumbstruck. Suddenly an ancient, yet familiar voice spoke across the Great Hall. It was Dumbledore. "Hello new comers and welcome back students. We will have a new Defense Against the DarkArts teacher this year. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students."  
  
But then Draco got bored of listening to Dumbledore, and looked at the professors table. He looked at Snape, and then looked at the next person beside him, (which was usually the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) but it was just Professor Sprout. He looked across the table again, to try to see if he saw anyone new, but he didn't. 'What does that old man mean a new teacher? I don't see a new teacher! Unless the persons late, but Dumbledore usually says the professor's name!'  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts will be held on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Potions will be Tuesday, and Thursday." Spoke Dumbledore. "Now all the first years will be sorted."  
  
Professor McGonagall swept past all the nervous first years, and placed the torn Hat on the stool. It sang the same song they heard in Dracos first year (which everyone thought was a new song for that hat, but since the seventh years heard it in there first year they new the song). He could remember going up to the hat very nervous indeed wanting to be in Slytherin, and when the hat did place him in Slytherin he was very proud.  
  
"Afloyid, Juinie." said Minerva with a rather raspy voice.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.  
  
"Avlick, Drew."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Baklyn, Ginger!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Binker, Lucius."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And on, and on, and on the names went. Draco was to busy trying to figure out what Dumbledore meant, having different days with Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Finally when the last person was done Dumbledore stood up and spoke. "Let's eat."  
  
Suddenly food popped up from the four tables. Draco grabbed everything that was in front of him (mostly candy). An hour later went by fast. Draco was stuffed, he felt as if that was the most he had ever eaten in his whole life.  
  
Everyone started to leave. Since Draco was a prefect he led the first years to the dormitories. Draco liked being a prefect. He could change the password anytime he felt like it. He looked at all the happy faces of the first years that belonged to Slytherin and said "The new password for the Slytherin house is, Snape sucks!"  
  
All of the younger students started to giggle when Draco said this. "Snape sucks!" Draco whispered. The portrait swung open and the students went in the common room. 'Oh shit I forgot Snapes detention!' thought Draco. He then left the Slytherin common room, and raced to the dungeons.  
  
REVIEW!!!! Please! Sorry about the dumb title I couldn't think of anything else! The next chapter will be coming up soon. I don't think I will put in the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in the next chapter though. Probably the next chapter after that. But the next one coming up will mostly be about well uh never mind don't want to spoil it for you! REVIEW PLEASE! And this is my first fanfiction so be easy on me! 


	7. Detention with Snape

Detention with Snape  
  
Draco ran as hard as he could to get down to the dungeons. He knew he was late, and he knew that Snape would make him stay longer. As soon as he reached the door to Snapes class he stopped. Draco was out of breath from running, and he was taking big breaths. Suddenly the door swung open.  
  
"Really Malfoy you should work out more often." Snape sneered.  
  
"Pity. You need it more than me." chuckled Draco.  
  
"Detention, with me tomorrow," hissed Snape.  
  
"Whatever!" Draco silently said to him self.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"No duh! You've just figured that out!" Draco shouted. Draco walked past him, and entered the cold dungeon. He saw Hermione already at a desk working. She looked up and smiled at Draco. Draco walked over to where she was sitting, but then he heard Snape.  
  
"Take the seat behind Mrs. Granger." hissed Snape.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and did what he was told. He sat in his seat quietly, and waited for Snape to give the next instruction. Snape walked to his desk, and started to work on plans for the potion classes. 'You dumb ass what am I supposed to do? Stare at you for the next 2 hours! If I do, I think I will die for the first minute!' thought Draco. He took out a piece of paper and a quill from his bags and started to write a note to Hermione.  
  
Hermione, What is Snape making you do? He hasn't told me to do anything. Anyways I don't think we should tell anyone about US. If pothead, weasel, and Pansy find out, then we will be going through hell! When Crabbe and Goyles around its ok, because there to stupid to tell anyone! Write back if you can! Love, Draco Ps. I love you!  
  
As soon as Draco got finished writing, he wondered how he was going to give the note to Hermione. 'Damn it! How am I going to get it past that fag?' Just then Draco thought of an idea. He got out of his seat (carrying his note) walked past Hermione's desk dropping the note on the floor, and then went up to Snapes desk. "Sir I'm getting sick and tired of looking at you waiting for you to give me something to do!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Draco shut up, and get back to your seat!" hissed Snape.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"If you don't then I'll kick you off the Quidditch team."  
  
Draco looked stunned. He stared at Snape for a moment. He loved Quidditch, it was his most favorite thing to do. He never imagined Snape would do something like this. For the last two years they had won the house cup, and Draco was the best seeker that Slytherin has ever had. Draco took a breath and spoke again.  
  
"Hah, like I care! Who are you going to put in? Crabbe, Goyle? Those two are to dumb and fat to even figure out how to climb on to a broom stick! And when we practice Quidditch, for the first five minutes there already tired and wondering when supper is!"  
  
"Sounds just like you. And what is that disgusting smell, I smell! Draco you might want to think about taking a shower sometime!" Snape said disgusted.  
  
Draco smelt him self. He thought he smelt very good, he remembered putting on cologne on the train.  
  
"Oh I smell good. I think its you, that smells bad. Maybe you should take a shower, and while you're at it you might want to use shampoo. Since your hair is really greasy in all." smirked Draco.  
  
Snape turned red at the remark of which Draco just said. "You're off the Quidditch team."  
  
Draco's heart dropped. He couldn't believe what he just said. 'Damn it! Why do I have to open my mouth! That bitch! Why can't he just face the truth? Oh well I'll just keep going to Quidditch practice, and everyone will think I'm on the team.' thought Draco. He walked back to his desk seeing that Hermione had the note open. He watched Snape and Hermione until he got tired, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"DRACO!" someone shouted in his ear.  
  
He suddenly remembered that he fell asleep in detention. He glanced at his watch, it was 10:30. Draco looked up at the person who shouted at him, of course it was Snape. He looked like his normal self.  
  
"What?" snapped Draco.  
  
"You fell asleep."  
  
"So? What's your point?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin." Snape said in disgust.  
  
"Who cares." Draco then looked around the room searching for Hermione, but didn't see her.  
  
"Detention is over Draco." Snape hissed.  
  
"Finally, I didn't think this few boring hours would end!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Detention with me all this week Draco," said Snape.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, and Draco stay away from her." added Snape, as Draco was walking away from him.  
  
"Draco immediately stopped walking, and turned around. "Who?"  
  
Snape started to smirk. "Granger."  
  
"Why is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know what your doing Malfoy. His plans always don't work out like he tells you."  
  
Draco was confused. 'Was Snape talking about Voldemort? Does he know what Voldemort wants me to do? Did he figure out that I'm a DeathEater? What does he mean "his plans don't work out?" Does he mean, for me not to trust Voldemort? Of course not Draco. Another voice said inside his head. Voldemort wouldn't lie to you. Then another voice came in, Are would he?' Draco was too confused to figure out what he Snape was talking about.  
  
"You didn't answer my question sir. Why do you want me to stay away from Granger?" Draco questioned.  
  
Snape didn't say anything, and continued to glare at Malfoy.  
  
Draco started to chuckle, "Do you look out for her?"  
  
"No, but..." Snape couldn't get any other words out.  
  
"But what? Do you like her?" asked Draco, laughing even harder.  
  
"No!" sneered Snape, as his face was getting red.  
  
"Oh I think you do. Hah! The professor has a crush on the student! Oh! Your bad sir!" Draco screamed laughing.  
  
Snape felt as if he were going to punch the kid. His face was boiling red. He was to mad to say anything to Draco.  
  
"Oh! Is that why you hate me now? Because Granger likes me better than you and now you're taking your anger out on me! Actually she just doesn't like you!" Draco said.  
  
"See you at detention tomorrow Draco," hissed Snape.  
  
"Whatever!" Draco said still laughing.  
  
Draco quickly walked out the room, and into the corridors. He was too tired to look for Hermione, so he decided to go back to the common room, and get some sleep. As he was entering the common room, he stopped. Draco could hear noises from inside the room like groans and screams. "Snape sucks." he whispered.  
  
Once he got in the room he saw two people on top of each other. It was to dark to see the faces, so he called out, "Who's there?"  
  
One of the figure rose up leaving the other figure laying. "Who said that?" a dull voice asked. Draco figured out who it was, by there voice, it was Crabbe. He already new who the other figure was also, Pansy.  
  
'Don't even ask, Pansy will jump all over me,' thought Draco. He tiptoed to his bed, dressed, and crawled into his bed. But he couldn't go to sleep, he was to busy thinking about Hermione. Every time he did think about her, he would get cramps in his stomach. (Are you could say butterflies!) He then started to think about what Snape said to him earlier. 'What does Snape mean? Stay away from her? His plans don't work out as he tells you? Does he really like Granger?' these questions went through his head about a 100 times until he went to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Draco looked around where he was. He was in a graveyard, an isolated graveyard. He started to walk close to the tombstones. He noticed names on the graves like, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Ron Weasley. While he was walking he stopped at a grave and looked at the name. It said "Harry Potter." He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Was Harry Potter really dead?' He kept walking, still couldn't believe what he just saw, and dead stopped at what he then saw. Draco saw him self, at his same age he was right now, but just hurt, hurt bad. He was barley standing, he had a huge stab in his right hip, had cuts and marks on his face, and bleeding almost all over his body. Draco then noticed a girl beside the clone of him, she had curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked as bad Draco, maybe hurt worse; she looked very tired, and was leaning on the other Draco. A figure emerged from the hill, and walked to Draco and Hermione, it was Voldemort.  
  
"Good, good you have the girl." Voldemort softly said.  
  
The other Draco was pleading for mercy, "No master! Please don't do this to her! Kill me instead!"  
  
"Voldemort started to laugh. "Shut up Draco, and get out of the way."  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Yes you will! Cruico!" shouted Voldemort.  
  
Draco watched himself cry with pain. Voldemort pushed Draco out of the way and looked at Hermione. Hermione tried to run, but she couldn't she was just too tired.  
  
"You foolish girl, you can't run, you can't hide from me. You act like Potter when he was in his fourth year. This is exactly what he did today, but then he finally faced me like a man and died a most painful death. So did his side kick Weasley. Now, only now will you die. Do you have any last words?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, I love you Draco," she said.  
  
Voldemort started to laugh again. He waved his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She fell instantly, and died. While Draco was watching he couldn't stand it. "NOOOO! HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
*****************  
  
"DRACO!" a loud voice shouted.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around where he was. He was in his dormitory, laying in bed. He looked at the person who was shouting at him, it was Crabbe. "What do you want fagot?" screamed Draco.  
  
"Its time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said.  
  
"Ok whatever, now get away from me!" Draco shouted.  
  
Crabbe left him alone, and walked out the dormitory. Draco was hot and sweaty, and looked as if he were going to cry. He couldn't get that picture of Hermione laying there dead. "Get a hold of your self Draco! It was just a dream! Nothing like that is ever going to happen to her!' he kept thinking. Draco hurried and got dressed, and hurried off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Please give me lots more though!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not so long as the last one, but I don't have that much time to write any more!! But the next chapter is coming up soon! So review review review! Hope you've enjoyed my story so far! Thanks! 


	8. New Professor

New Professor  
  
As Draco entered the dungeons for Defense Against the Dark Arts, he saw Hermione sitting alone, and Potter and Weasley sitting behind her. He walked over toward Hermione, but stopped when he heard his name being called. "Draco, over here!" shouted Pansy.  
  
Draco glared at Pansy, rolled his eyes, and took a seat by Hermione. "Did you get my note?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Yes, so I guess that means we have to be a bitch to each other in front of public?" Hermione whispered back in Draco's ear.  
  
"Yes," hissed Draco.  
  
Draco didn't want to do this Hermione, and Hermione didn't want to do this to Draco. But Draco new that if they showed their love for each other in public, then people would stop talking to them, hate them, make up awful rumors about each other, and keep at it until the two broke up. Hermione and Draco certainly did not want that. Hermione started to talk first. "What the hell do you think you're doing sitting here Malfoy?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything, only because he couldn't think of anything to say to her, and took out his books for class. Hermione watched him unload his books, deciding not to say anything else, took out her books and waited for the new professor.  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you go sit by your slut Pansy?" Harry Potter snickered behind him.  
  
"Shut up Pothead, cause you know you want to fuck her!" shouted Draco. Now the whole class was listening to the conversation between Harry and Draco.  
  
"WHAT? Why are you sitting by Hermione, if you care for your hoe Pansy so much?" Ron busted in.  
  
"Who ever said I cared for the bitch? I'm only sitting by Granger, because there's no where else to sit, and I don't want to sit by that hore!" said Draco.  
  
Harry started to frown; Harry got out of his seat, and stalked over towards Draco. Draco knew that Harry was going to try to fight him. "What are you going to do to me Potter? Fight me? Hah!" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry rose up his wand, and pointed it at Draco. Draco started to smirk at him. "Going to duel me huh? Put your wand down Potter, fight like a man."  
  
Harry put down his wand, and glared at Draco. "Let's see who the man is."  
  
"Sure," said Draco.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry, and waited for Harry to approach. Harry walked over to Draco, put up his fist, and punched him in the face. Draco started burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey Potter! Where did you learn how to punch? Your grandma!" Draco screamed laughing.  
  
Harry tried to punch Draco again, but Draco stopped him. Draco grabbed both of Harry's hands, and kicked him in his stomach sending him flying backwards into the stone wall. Harry slammed into the wall leaving a big 'thump' sound.  
  
"Did you see that Crabbe? Did you see Potter go flying back into the wall?" Draco asked Crabbe while turning around from Harry.  
  
"Yea," Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
While Draco was talking to Crabbe, Harry was getting up and sneaking up behind Draco. Harry was getting closer and closer, when Draco didn't know it. Harry suddenly pushed Draco forward, making Draco hit the floor. Draco hit the cold floor with his face. Harry turned him over letting Draco see him. Harry put his hands around Draco's neck chocking him.  
  
"Stop it!" a squeaky voice screamed, Hermione.  
  
"Hermione shut up, and let me kill the bastard!" Harry yelled.  
  
"No!" Hermione started to cry on Harry. She started trying to pull Harry off Draco, but Harry was to strong for her.  
  
"No please!" she shouted.  
  
She then grabbed one of the hands Harry was chocking Draco with, and pulled it off Draco's neck. With Hermione distracting Harry, Draco caught his breath. When Harry was chocking him he felt as if he were going to die. Harry pushed Hermione down, and started chocking Draco again. Hermione hit the floor, and started to cry even more. Draco saw what Harry did to Hermione, and felt even more awful, she defended him. Draco gathered up his strength, and punched Harry in the stomach sending him down. Draco got up taking breaths, and hurried over to Hermione. It was going to be hard for him not to kiss her since they were out in public. He knew he couldn't say Hermione he would have to say Granger, and he couldn't hold her in his arms, like he wanted to.  
  
"G-g-granger are you alright?" he asked stuttering.  
  
"Yes, are you?" she asked trying not to cry as much.  
  
"I'm fine Granger."  
  
He picked her up and placed her in her seat. Draco turned around, and walked toward Harry. "Don't ever hit her like that again," Draco hissed in Harry's ear, "Or I will kill you."  
  
Draco turned away, and sat back down with Hermione. He looked around seeing if anyone was looking at them, no one was, and then he looked to see if the new professor had gotten there yet. He didn't see anyone so he started to whisper to Hermione, "I'm so sorry. Thank you for taking up for me, you saved me. I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
She smiled, and looked into his deep blue eyes. "I wouldn't have done it, if I haven't loved you. I'm in love with you Draco Malfoy," she whispered back to him.  
  
Draco smiled and started to laugh at Harry lying injured in the floor. Suddenly the door slammed open. Hermione jumped out of her seat, and sat back down looking embarrassed. Snape stalked in, looking very happy with himself. Draco rolled his eyes, and glared at Snape.  
  
"Sir, could you tell us where the new professor is?"  
  
Snape ignored Draco and walked toward the desk. "Sorry that I am late class."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, Draco I am your new "Defense Against the Dark Arts" teacher." Snape hissed with pleasure.  
  
Draco closed his eyes only hoping it was a dream, he pinched him self once to see if it really was a dream. 'Nope, no dream! Damn it! Why does ass hoe have to be the new teacher? It can't be! He can't be are new professor! Wait the ass hoe probably poisoned the new professor and took over this job! Yes that has to be it!' he thought. Draco looked over at Hermione; she didn't look to pleased either.  
  
Snape glared at Harry laying on the floor hurt and crying. "Potter quit crying like a baby and get up! You're in your 7th year, not your 1st!"  
  
Harry stumbled to get up, but still crying loud. "Oh shut the fuck up Snape! I'm leaving this torture place, and going to Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Snapes wicked smile vanished into a scowl. "POTTER!" Snape chased Harry out the door and into the hallway, leaving the class alone again.  
  
Draco was laughing as hard as he could almost crying, Hermione sat there giggling. Draco looked back at Ron, who was sitting there motionless not saying a word, Draco started to smirk. "Hey Weasley! Want to sit with us?"  
  
Ron was looking around, not paying any attention to what he said, until he saw Malfoy glaring at him. "Bloody hell! You weren't talking to me were you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Yes Weasley I was."  
  
Ron looked stunned, mouth open, eyes almost bulging out, and then he looked at Hermione. "I guess so," he answered. "BUT only because Hermione is sitting with you."  
  
"Whatever Weasley," snapped Draco.  
  
Ron walked over to there table, sitting by Hermione. Just then the door slammed opened, but this time it wasn't Snape. It was a man, looking about one year older than Draco. He had blonde hair spiked up, beautiful blue eyes, and slight taller than Draco. He looked just like Draco, just with his hair spiked up; you could probably mix them up as twins. The man looked sick and tired.  
  
"Good morning class. I am your new professor."  
  
All the class was in shock, people started to chatter all about, talking about the new professor. Draco saw Hermione and all of the girls checking him out.  
  
"Hermione who the bloody hell are you looking at!" Draco hissed in her ear.  
  
Hermione didn't pay any attention to Draco, but still kept looking at the new professor. Draco glanced at Ron who was acting the same way he was. "Can you believe this?" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"No way!" shouted Ron; he was looking at his girl friend Parvati, she like the other girls were eying the professor. "You know Malfoy, that new guy kina of looks like you!"  
  
Draco looked at Ron for a moment in disbelief. "Shit no! I think you need Potter's glasses Weasley! Me look like that, bastard?"  
  
"I don't know Malfoy, why don't you see for your self."  
  
Draco looked at the man, Ron was right he does look like me! 'Why of all people does he have to look like me? My life sucks! And did I just see Hermione checking some one else besides me? But then again we look just a like, except the hair, and yes my hair is better than that fags hair!' thought Draco.  
  
"My name class is Professor Gray," announced the man.  
  
"More like Professor Gay!" mumbled Draco, Ron and Hermione heard him, Hermione scowled at him, and Ron snickered.  
  
"Okay any questions class?" asked Professor Gray. Lavender's hand flew up first, he pointed at her.  
  
Gray started to smirk, "What's your name?"  
  
"Just call me Lavender!" she said blushing furiously, while all the boys were rolling their eyes.  
  
"Okay Lavender, so what is your question?"  
  
"H-h-how old are y-y-y-ou?" Lavender managed to get out, though stuttering.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked, while Lavender and the other girl's kept nodding their heads (including Hermione's.) "Okay I'll guess I'll tell you, I am 19!"  
  
All the girls shrieked with delight, and started to whisper to each other. Draco and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. 'No way is that guy 19! Then that means he's only one year older than us! He can't be that smart, even though he's teaching us! Wait, maybe he's lying, but then again he doesn't look old, because he looks like me!' thought Draco.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's hand went up, and Gray pointed at her. "What school did you go to?"  
  
"Good question and what is your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said.  
  
"Okay Hermione, I went to a school in America, and this is my first time in Europe and I love it! Okay any more questions?"  
  
Nobody's went up so Professor Gray started class. Draco did have to admit he was a good teacher, and he did learn a lot, even though Draco didn't like him because Hermione's eyes stayed glued on the professor the whole period. After class was over, Draco was furious with Hermione.  
  
Draco walked over to Crabbe and Goyle instead of Hermione, and Hermione walked with Ron. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were behind Ron and Hermione while walking. "Looks like Granger has a new crush!" shouted Draco where she could hear him.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy! You know I don't like him, I'm in love with someone else!" Hermione shouted turning around, and looking him right in the eye. But Draco was too furious to look at her.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about Granger? I saw you checking him out the whole time!" Draco screamed trying not to sound like he cared, but inside he much cared much more then he ever had.  
  
Hermione glared at him not saying a thing, because no words would go out of her mouth. Then she thought of something to say, "Ron you were sitting with us! Did you see me looking at Gray the whole time?"  
  
Ron closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Hermione, but Malfoy's right, you were checking him out the whole time."  
  
"I was only paying attention!" she screamed at the two boys.  
  
"Paying attention? Shut the fuck up Granger ever one knows you like him!" Draco screamed in her face.  
  
Hermione, speechless only looked at Draco, Draco saw her looking at him, he saw her beautiful brown eyes staring into him. He couldn't take it, Draco wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms forever. Hermione turned away from him running and crying through the chambers.  
  
"Come back Hermione! I didn't mean it like that!" Draco said chasing her.  
  
But Hermione didn't turn back to talk to him, she kept running. Finally Draco got tired, and decided to give up chasing her.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
I'm finally done with this chapter! I thought I would never get done with it! I've been really busy lately, but I manage to write these chapters! I hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW! I LOVE GOOD REVIEWS!!! And I hope you are enjoying my story! This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me! I will probably have my chapter up sometime soon (I hope). Any ways hope you enjoy this story so far!  
  
Angelsparkel 


	9. Crushed

Crushed  
  
The weather was getting cold and fridged, and it was almost time for the Halloween dance at Hogwarts. Draco was alone in the Slytherin living room finishing up his homework, but he didn't seem to be focused on it much.  
  
'Shit! Why did I have to say that to Hermione? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? But then again. she was checking him out, but what am I saying? The guy looks just like me; she can't help but check him out! I have to admit though I'm bloody hell hotter than him. I wonder if Hermione still likes me? Probably not, the dirty shit that came out of my mouth, she should be mad at me, I was an ass hoe,' thought Draco.  
  
Draco closed up all his books, and put them into his bag. He stalked out of the room and into the corridors wishing to find Hermione, to apologize to her. 'If she doesn't accept my apology, then.but I guess I do deserve it.'  
  
Draco continued searching for her all around the castle. Finally he tried the Gryffindor common room, since Hermione had given him the password if he ever needed her while she was in there. The fatlady portrait swung open, and led Draco into the common room. It was much peaceful and quiet here, unlike the Slytherin room. Draco liked the colors and the warmth of the room; it was beautiful just like Hermione. Draco quickly sneaked up to the girl's dormitory to search for Hermione; when he got up in the dorm he so no sign of Hermione, but he did see another girl, Lavender.  
  
Lavender with just a towel on started screaming. "MALFOY YOU BITCH! GET OUT!!!"  
  
Draco wide-eyed nodded and sprinted down the stair case, and out the portrait trying to avoid glances by the Gryffindor students. He kept running until he reached the dungeons, and was out of breath. 'Maybe Snape was right, maybe I do need to keep in shape! Damn I'm tired!'  
  
Draco glanced out of the window, it was already night! 'Shit! I've been looking for Hermione for about 3 hours! Where is she?'  
  
Then Draco heard a familiar voice coming from the Defense Against the Dark Art's class, Professor Gray. Draco shifted over to try to hear what he was saying, but not get caught eavesdropping.  
  
" Yes master, I will get her, don't worry!" Professor Gray hissed.  
  
"Good," the dark deep voice mumbled.  
  
Draco glanced around the corner to see who the deep voice belonged to. The person had on jet-black robes on, and you couldn't see any of its body or its face. Suddenly foot steps were coming from the other corridor, and were heading this way. Draco's heart starting pumping and pumping he felt as if some one heard his heart. Then Draco heard Professor Gray talk again.  
  
" Master, someone is coming you must go!"  
  
"Yessssssss." hissed the dark figure.  
  
When Draco looked back the dark figure was gone in an instant. 'Shit someone's coming! What do I do now? I can't run then fag Gray would hear me! Fuck, I'm screwed! Wait, there's a statue there I guess I could hide behind there,' Draco thought. Draco ran behind the statue, and hoped no one would find him there. Then Draco heard the foot steps getting closer and closer. Draco peaked out to see who it was. Finally, the beautiful girl he was looking for all day was right in front of his eyes, Hermione.  
  
Draco was about to yell out her name, and apologize. But his curiosity got the best of him, and he waited to see where she was going. I mean he could at least wait for another five minutes! Draco watched Hermione go into Professor Gray's room. Draco looked at Hermione, she wasn't crying anymore, but they were red from where she had been crying so much. Draco's heart ached for her, but he wanted to see if Hermione really did like Professor Gray.  
  
As Hermione walked through the room, Professor Gray's head popped up from grading work. Gray smiled with pleasure as he saw Hermione.  
  
"Ah, look my favorite student!" exclaimed Gray.  
  
Hermione blushed, while Draco rolled his eyes at the two. "Professor I was just wondering about the home work..."  
  
'Lord, Hermione! Don't you think you could take a rest on the work; it's not due in another week! Jesus! And quit sucking up to him!" Draco whispered to him self.  
  
"Hermione beautiful, you don't have to do the homework. You know the entire chapter anyways, so there's no need to do anymore work that you already know!" Professor Gray answered.  
  
Hermione and Draco's eyes lit up when Gray said, "Beautiful." 'That son of a bitch, I knew he was up to something! I can't believe that fag said that! He called her beautiful; teachers aren't aloud to do that though! And he can't just let her get off of homework that's not fair to the other students! Oh wait till Dumbledore hears this!'  
  
"But that's not fair to the other students!" cried Hermione.  
"So?"  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Listen Professor I'll get it done, and anyways I don't know the entire chapter. Well I have to finish up the rest of my work. See you later!"  
  
" Wait Hermione," Professor Gray said, now running up to her.  
  
"What!" she snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to." Gray bent over and kissed Hermione on her lips. Draco couldn't believe his eyes! Hermione jerked away quickly starred at the floor, and started to cry.  
  
"Hermione it's ok, I promise," Gray whispered in her ear. But Hermione started to whine even more.  
  
"NO! NO IT'S NOT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione screamed. Gray frustrated with her suddenly grabbed her and started to shake her, while Hermione screamed and cried even more.  
  
Draco couldn't take any more of this; he had to do something it was time to revile himself. Draco pissed at Gray, ran away from where he was hiding, and sprinted into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"GET OFF HER, GRAY!" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione spun around happy than ever to see Draco. Gray shocked to see Draco, let go of Hermione. As he let go of Hermione, she punched him in the stomach, and ran over toward Draco, and hugged him. While they were hugging each other, Draco felt as if he had gone to heaven. Draco wanting to hold her forever stepped back, wanting to talk to Gray.  
  
"Don't ever touch her like that again!" Draco shouted at him furious. Gray still shocked to see Draco, didn't say a word. "Leave now or I won't tell Dumbledore, either way, you're going to get kicked out of Hogwarts."  
  
Gray's shocked look on his face, faded into an evil smile. "No, I don't plan on leaving soon. Even if you do tell Dumbledore, he won't believe you."  
  
"Of course he will!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't bet on it angel, I have my ways," said Gray.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER, ANY MORE PET NAMES!!!" screamed Draco.  
  
"Whatever.," snapped Gray. "And Malfoy, why do you keep sticking up for Hermione? You know, she's not you're girlfriend anymore."  
  
"Be-be-because I love her; even if she's not my girlfriend right now. I will always love her no matter what happens," Draco answered with all his heart. Hermione smiled, and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco had missed her soft lips touching his; it gave warmness in his body, when she did.  
  
"Ahhhh.isn't that cute, but don't you remember who broke up you two apart?" Gray asked smirking.  
  
"Yes, but it was a big mistake. I made a huge mistake liking you, Gray, but the only reason I did like you was because you looked just like Draco. But I was wrong for seeing that, because you can never be like him, no matter what. And plus know one can ever be as hot as Draco, and I can tell you tried extra hard to look like him! But all that matters is that I love him,' Hermione said not taking a breath.  
  
Draco feeling even better than ever, hugged Hermione even tighter. He didn't know that Hermione felt that much about him, especially after the fight they had just had, but of course he felt the same about her.  
  
"Whatever.kiddies," sneered Gray. Gray walked out of the room, but then someone walked in and stopped him, Snape. Gray startled jumped back from Snape. "And where are you going Chris?" Snape snapped.  
  
"No where." Gray mumbled looking strait into Snape's eyes.  
  
"Really," Snape then noticed Draco and Hermione standing next to each other, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Draco started in, "I was walking past the class room, and I saw Gray trying to touch Hermione!"  
  
"Is this true Granger?"  
  
"Yes-s-s sir," Hermione replied.  
  
Snape turned to Gray, "Did they go to Hogsmade today?"  
  
Gray started to smirk, "Yes actually they did, and I have no clue what they are talking about! I would never touch Ms.Granger are any other student."  
  
"LIAR!" Draco shouted furious at Gray.  
"Shut up Malfoy! Your drunk silly, you two have no idea what your saying, so shut the hell up!" hissed Snape.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Snape?" questioned Draco.  
  
"Well. you and Granger were at Hogsmade this afternoon and got drunk at the pub, and you still are drunk. Oh, and if you even remember all this tomorrow you have two weeks of detention with me, for cursing and not calling me "sir" or "professor." Snape finished.  
  
"We didn't go to Hogsmade though!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and sneered, "You two need to go to the hospital wing since you are so drunk, tell Pomfrey I sent you." Snape hurried the two out of the room and hissed, "I have to have a chat with Gray, you two meet me in the Slytherin common house, I was just lying about the hospital thing so Gray won't suspect I'm on your side!" With that Snape closed the dungeon door in Draco and Hermione's face.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione in shock. "What was that all about?"  
  
Hermione started to giggle, "I have no idea!"  
  
"So." Draco leaned over and kissed her soft moist lips, while she kissed back. Draco leaning over to kiss her neck whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to say those things I said yesterday. It was a huge mistake for ever letting you go, even if it was only for two days. I never want to let you go are leave you. I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's ok now. I'm sorry too, for liking Gray that was also a mistake."  
  
Draco slowly pulled away from her, and stared into her eyes, while she looked back at him. "So do you have a date for the Halloween dance?" asked Draco.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well then. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"I'd love to!!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Of course you would. Like you said I'm the most handsome guy ever!"  
  
"You know I was just joking about that, right?"  
  
"Sure. whatever you say love," Draco said. The couple walked back to the Slytherin room hand in hand to meet Snape.  
  
To be continued. OMG!!! I'm finally done!!! I thought I wouldn't finish it! I hope you liked it! It took me like 2months to finish it, because I've been really BUSY lately! Oh thanks a lot everybody for not reviewing! Like I've told you a million times I LOVE REVIEWS!!! They help me out a lot to continue the story! Because why write a story if know one is going to read, and say nice things about it!!! SO REVIEW!!! Uh I hoped you liked this chapter! Oh and sorry for the crappy title I was going to make this chapter into something else, but I changed my mind!! Sorry! I have no clue when I'll have the next chapter out!! SO REVIEW!! Hope you love my story, and that you are pleading at your computer. "MORE MORE MORE!! lol!  
  
Sincerely, Angelsparkel 


	10. Time

Time  
  
Draco and Hermione stepped up to the portrait which led to the Slytherin common room, and looked at each other. Hermione puzzled of why Draco wouldn't say the password, confronted him, "Draco you lazy bum! Say the password!"  
  
Draco started to smirk, "Yeah, but should I really give the SLYTHERIN password to a GRYFFINDOR?"  
  
"Shut up Draco! I mean it's not like I've never been in the Slytherin common room!"  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What I mean dummy is that I've been in there!"  
  
"No you haven't!"  
  
"Oh my god, yes I have!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In our second year after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. See something went wrong the first time I was supposed to go, but still Harry and Ron went looking like Crabbe and Goyle. Both of them tricked you, and finally found out that you weren't the Heir of Slytherin. And I was supposed to be another Slytherin girl, but that didn't turn out to well! So then after the chamber was opened, I was very curious to see the Slytherin room, so I transformed into that slut, Pansy Parkison!"  
  
"You mean Pothead and Weasel has been in the Slytherin room before?"  
  
"Uh.yeah!"  
  
"Bloody hell! Those two crack heads have been in my common room! That son of a bitch! Next time I see those two jackasses, remind me to kick their asses!"  
  
"Ok I will.but are you mad at me?"  
  
"No Hermione, I could never be mad at you, because I love you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right! Sorry bout that; I was having a blonde moment there!"  
  
"What's the bloody hell wrong with blondes?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing; just say the password already!"  
  
Draco sighed and whispered, "Snape sucks!" Hermione started to giggle at what Draco said. "Dummy, you're a prefect couldn't u pick a better password than that?"  
  
"Nope, sorry," Draco said smirking.  
  
Both of the students walked in the Slytherin common room, feeling a cold breeze hit them. Hermione shivered and leaned against Draco, while Draco put his arm over her to keep her warm. Draco walked over to the solid black coach, and sat down motioning for Hermione to come sit with him. Hermione smiled and walked slowly toward him. Finally she sat down between Draco's legs, while Draco wrapped his arms around her stomach, and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Draco, stop, that tickles!" Hermione giggled.  
  
Draco ignored her, and started to kiss her even more. Hermione pulled away and faced Draco. Draco looked back into her deep green eyes, and brushed her hair out of her face. Hermione smiled at Draco, and started to kiss him while she brought Draco down with her into a laying position. Draco was now on top of her, and started to kiss all over her, trying to unbutton her shirt and skirt. Hermione gulped and pulled away again.  
  
"No Draco I'm sorry but I just can't."  
  
"It's ok love, but I just want you to know that I'm ready when ever you're ready." Draco said feeling awful. Hermione said nothing and walked away.  
  
'Shit! I wish she didn't have to pull away! We could have done it! Shit this sucks! Bloody hell, though, I feel awful for pressuring her in all that. But then again I should feel awful because I love her.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at Hermione, who had her back turned to him. "Listen Hermione I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I didn't know that you didn't want to do it."  
  
Hermione still not speaking turned around and hugged Draco. While they were hugging each other the door swung open and their stood Snape. Snape sneered at Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco suddenly jumped away from each other like nothing happened.  
  
"Nice password Malfoy," Snape hissed with displeasure.  
  
Draco blushed and looked up at Snape, "Sir I didn't make up that password, but uh. Crabbe and Goyle did!"  
  
"Oh, well my apologies. I never really liked those two anyways," Snape sneered trying not to look at Draco.  
  
Draco smirked and looked toward Hermione, while she was scowling at Draco's lie. "So."  
  
"Yes anyways back to Gray. I knew what Gray had done to Granger, and I knew that there was no need to brake in while you were there Draco. I knew that you would protect her. And the reason why I came in the room was because I knew that Gray would put a memory charm in you two, but if I was in there, he wouldn't dare touch you. So the reason why I didn't say anything was because he would put a memory charm on all of us. So while I was leaving Gray's room to go to Dumbledore's office, something caught my eye, and of course I picked it up." Snape said taking a breath, and holding something out on his hand.  
  
Draco examined it closely; it looked like a mini clock, but ancient! Around the time part, was carved gray stone; below the time part were buttons; almost buttons you would find on a DVD or a VCR, like the rewind, play, and fast-forward buttons. Draco wondered why Gray would have it, and what it was. Draco reached for it, but suddenly Snape jerked away and swiftly put it in his robe pockets.  
  
"No Draco; we can't tamper with it, it might be dangerous or a trap."  
  
"Yeah sure." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"No really Draco; Snapes right. Most of wizard stuff is either cursed or just crap." Hermione, said sounding really serious.  
  
"Ok, fine I won't touch it then," Draco said. "But I will get a hold of it," he mumbled to himself."  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" asked Snape.  
  
"Nothing," hissed Draco.  
  
"Good, well Ms.Granger and I have to go talk to Dumbledore; if you don't mind Draco."  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever," Draco answered.  
  
As Snape and Hermione were leaving, Draco was dying to get a hold of what Snape had in his pocket. 'Shit what the hell is that? Why would Gray have it in his office? I've got to get a hold of that, that thing! Wait, bloody hell I have an idea!' thought Draco.  
  
Draco grinned and hurried Snape and Hermione out the door, while he was levitating the thing out of Snape's pocket when Snape didn't even notice! It floated up in air and Draco snatched at it and squeezed it in his hand. As soon as he squeezed it a loud screeching noise went off. Snape and Hermione spun around frightened as they looked at Draco. Draco looking just as terrified squeezed it again and it went off.  
  
"What the hell was that Malfoy?" Snape yelled.  
  
"Um..." Draco had no clue what to say, but to afraid to tell Snape he had stole that thing of Gray's.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"It was um. those new chocolate frogs they have! Yeah if you squeeze them they make horrible death sounds, you know like their dying I guess."  
  
"Oh really?" Snape asked not believing a word Draco had said.  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied. Draco took the thing he had in his hand and popped it into his mouth; of course having his hand covering it so Snape and Hermione wouldn't see.  
  
"Yes well. I guess Ms.Granger and I should go to the headmaster's office then."  
  
Draco nodded and hurried them out the door, then slamming the door shut after they got out. The clock that was in Draco's mouth had been tasting awful the whole time he had it in. Awful as in throw-up and booger Bertie Bots every flavored beans mixed together. Draco quickly sprinted over to the table and spat it out, feeling sick at his stomach for putting it in his mouth.  
  
"Bogey, what the hell did I just taste? Did someone mean to throw-up on that? Bloody hell; why me? Dirty bum! I still have that shitty taste in my mouth!" Draco cursed out loud.  
  
Draco still cursing looked down at the ancient mini-clock. He reached down at the clock and started pressing the buttons to figure out what it does. Nothing. "Piece of shit!" Draco yelled as he was throwing it across the room.  
  
As soon at the clock hit the ground, it seemed like to open up while light was shinning in the middle of the clock. Draco noticing it walked over to it, the buttons were still on it and inside the light was nothing just light coming from it. Draco being an idiot decided to put his hand in. As he did it pulled him into it.  
  
Draco jerked away from it suddenly, and fell on the classroom floor. But this time it wasn't the classroom; it was much different. Draco looked around at where he was, and got up looking around. It looked like Draco's dormitory but just in an older version. The bed's were placed like they usually were, and a black chair with its back turned to Draco was facing the fireplace. Draco a little bit nervous walked up toward the black chair. When Draco got a little bit closer he could see feet hanging out from the chair.  
  
"Hey! Who is that?" Draco asked out loud.  
  
Suddenly the black chair swung around to Draco face to face. Draco's heart jumped from the person that he saw sitting there. Draco looked at the person a second time he had blonde hair, gelled back, and cold blue eyes. He looked like another human a clone of Draco.  
  
Draco speechless had no clue of what to say. 'Shit, he looks just like me! What the hell do I say to him? I mean what if "it" is me? Well sometime are another I have to say something,' thought Draco. Draco took a breath and sighed, "Uh-h-h-h who-who are you?"  
  
The clone of Draco didn't say anything even though he was looking strait through Draco. The clone of Draco (let's just say Draco2) held his glance at Draco and moved his right hand to his left arm and held it there. Draco starred at him. Where Draco's clone had put his hand on his arm Draco had felt a sharp piercing pain on his left arm. Draco glanced down at the "D" on it. The DeathEater's mark. Then that meant that Draco's clone was a DeathEater also.  
  
Draco saw his clone panic in fear as he was looking right past Draco. Draco guessed now that he was just a ghost to them; even though he didn't get why. Draco hurridly spun around to see what his clone was frightened about. Draco's heart stopped beating as he saw a tall, slender black figure emerge from the floor. Voldemort.  
  
Draco to afraid to open his mouth; got down on his knees, and started begging. While the clone just sat in the chair shaking, and mumbling things to himself. Voldemort glided across the room toward Draco's clone.  
  
"Gray, did you get the girl?"  
  
'GRAY!!! No wonder it looked just like me, it's Gray,' thought Draco. 'But how did he get so young so fast? Wait, when I threw down the clock it must have activated time backwards, like in the past. So I guess I'm in Gray's last year of Hogwarts. I didn't know Gray was a DeathEater!'  
  
"Um, you mean Granger sir?" Gray asked looking down at the floor, not daring to look at Voldemort in they eye.  
  
'Granger? What the bloody hell is this? Some kind of joke? Hermione's not in the past and her parents can't be either because they're mudbloods. Oops my bad, I meant not witches are wizards,' thought Draco.  
"YES YOU IDIOT, JANET GRANGER! DID YOU GET HER ARE NOT?" yelled Voldemort outraged.  
  
"No sir," mumbled Gray.  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
Voldemort glided all the way over to Gray, and pointed at him. Suddenly Gray started to scream a piercing scream. Draco paralyzed watched the whole scene. Draco suddenly felt someone grab his shirt, and pull him up in mid air.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Draco fell over backwards and hit the floor again. Cold hands lifted him up and stood him up on the carpet. Draco once again looked around to see where he was. Back where he left off from throwing the clock on the ground, back in his time. He looked up at the person who had lifted him up, Snape. Draco to shocked and afraid was speechless, and only looked at Snape.  
  
Snape glared at him, "I thought I told you not to mess with that!"  
  
"It's important I have to tell you what happened!" Draco whispered.  
  
"Tell me later."  
  
To be continued..!!!  
  
Finally! I thought I would never get done with this chapter. But I did just like the rest of them! I hope you liked it! It's kind of different from the rest of the chapters, it might have been confusing! So sorry! I hoped you enjoyed and keep reading my stories! AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love REVIEWS!  
  
-angelsparkel 


End file.
